


Ради тебя

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Kudos: 7





	Ради тебя

В тысячный раз перебирая в памяти воспоминания, Джон всё больше мрачнел. Без тех фрагментов, которые он не помнил, многое теряло свой смысл. Ближайший сеанс по восстановлению памяти был назначен на неопределённую дату: памятолог ждал Джона не раньше, чем через месяц, но Джон не хотел терпеть. Ожидание изматывало его, он почти готов был снова рискнуть, и только печальный опыт прошлого раза его останавливал.

В тот вечер в китайском квартале Дориан спас ему жизнь. Джон не строил иллюзий, он знал, что диэрэн поступил так по наставлению капитана, а не по собственной инициативе, но почему-то это всё равно грело. Синтетик без сердца и на первый взгляд без души спас ему жизнь, и теперь Джону приходилось с этим считаться. Но у него есть душа, напомнил себе Джон. Означало ли это, что Дориан в любом случае не дал бы ему умереть? Кеннекс не знал. Их отношения не выходили за рамки стандартных, но между напарниками всегда существует какая-то связь, всегда есть нечто большее, что-то, что не лежит на поверхности, а прячется под толщей обыденных действий и фраз, будто есть особенный протокол на тот случай, если кто-то решит усомниться в их зыбком партнёрстве.

— Ты можешь называть меня Джон. — Небольшая плата за спасение жизни, если подумать.

***

— Ты снова пойдёшь туда? — Дориан спрашивал, но интонация была почти утвердительной.

— Я должен вспомнить.

— Ты должен жить. Что, если в следующий раз меня не окажется рядом, когда ты решишь склеить ласты?

— Ты можешь пойти со мной, — неожиданно предложил Джон, удивившись, с какой лёгкостью он это сказал.

— С тобой, — казалось, Дориан взвешивал каждое слово. — Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше.

Они больше не возвращались к этому разговору ни в ту неделю, ни в следующую. Ровно до того момента, пока Джон вновь не сорвался.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — нахмурился Дориан, выжидающе посмотрев на напарника.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Брось, Джон. Ты отключал свой gps-локатор на два часа и думал, что я не замечу?

Кеннекс скривился и сделал вид, что сосредоточился на дороге.

— Джон? Я всё ещё жду.

— Эй, что ты хочешь услышать? Что я опять был у памятолога?

— Так-то лучше, Джон, — Дориан удовлетворённо кивнул, но тут же сменил эмоцию на беспокойство. — Ты обещал, что не будешь ходить туда один.

— Нет. Ничего я не обещал.

— Да. «Ты можешь пойти со мной», — произнёс Дориан голосом Кеннекса.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

— Я волновался.

— Со мной всё в порядке, видишь? Я всё ещё жив.

— Ты просто везунчик.

— Снова иронизируешь?

— Нет, Джон, тебе действительно повезло. Кто ещё может похвастаться тем, что выжил после такого масштабного взрыва, пролежал семнадцать месяцев в коме и сохранил полную работоспособность? Ты, знаешь ли, чертовски удачлив.

Дориан замолчал и отвернулся к окну. В его словах была доля правды, но Джон никогда не смотрел на это с такой стороны. А ведь ему действительно повезло. Он мог быть на месте Пелхема или валяться в коме до этого дня, или заполучить остановку сердца на сеансе у памятолога, или даже врезаться в столб во время потери сознания и истечь кровью на месте, до прибытия какой-либо помощи.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Джон, нарушая возникшую тишину. — Своей удачей я во многом обязан тебе.

На лице Дориана промелькнула улыбка.

— Ух ты! Я заслужил благодарность от самого Джона Кеннекса. Нужно отметить этот  
день в моём календаре.

— Заткнись, а не то я пожалею, что это сказал.

— Не пожалеешь, — Дориан просиял, но вскоре опять посерьёзнел: — Обещай, что больше не пойдёшь туда один.

— Дориан…

— Просто пообещай, Джон.

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

— И держи свой gps-локатор включённым. Просто на всякий случай.

— Чтобы ты мог следить за мной, когда тебе вздумается?

— Я же сказал, Джон, на всякий случай.

— Знаю я твои случаи…

— Всё только ради тебя.

— Ради меня, значит?

— Именно. Ради тебя.

Джон предпочитал не задумываться о том, что само существование Дориана было сосредоточено на нём.

— Ты — мой человек, Джон. Не будет тебя — не будет и меня тоже. Я жив, пока жив ты.

— Тебе могут назначить другого напарника.

— Не назначат, и ты это знаешь, — нахмурился Дориан. — И вообще, прекращай маниакально думать о смерти.

Конечно, Джон знал. Сандра нажала на нужные рычаги, чтобы добыть Дориана для Кеннекса, исключительно для него, и Джон не хотел даже думать, чего ей это стоило.

***

— Собирайся, — буркнул Джон, подхватив куртку, и решительно направился к выходу.

— Может, расскажешь, куда мы направляемся? Никаких экстренных вызовов сегодня не поступало, и… — Дориан замолчал на середине фразы, просчитав знакомый маршрут: Кеннекс держал путь на окраину города и явно не затем, чтобы просто перекусить.

В подпольный кабинет памятолога они вошли молча.

— Мне нужен ещё один сеанс, — отрывисто бросил Джон, подходя к оборудованию.

Памятолог напрягся, скользнул взглядом по Дориану и не стал возражать. Машина по восстановлению воспоминаний пришла в действие, Джон задёргался в её механических тисках и стал выглядеть откровенно плохо, но его состояние было в пределах нормы. Дориан чётко отслеживал все изменения и готов был вмешаться в любой момент.

— Достаточно, — сообщил он, когда показатели Джона превысили допустимый порог. — Выключайте.

Памятолог послушался, не обращая внимания на гневное бормотание Кеннекса, и приостановил процедуру.

— Я почти вспомнил, — яростно выпалил Джон. — Зачем ты вмешался?

— Ты мог умереть. А я здесь затем, чтобы не допустить этого, — пояснил Дориан таким тоном, будто пытался вразумить беспомощного младенца.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты раздосадован, понимаю. Можешь ударить меня, если хочешь.

— Да пошёл ты!

— Всё будет хорошо, Джон, просто поверь мне. И будет лучше, если я поведу.

Но у Кеннекса были свои представления о том, как будет лучше. Он смерил Дориана особенно хмурым взглядом и поспешил занять место водителя.

***

В ту ночь Джону спалось до кошмарного плохо. Он снова видел во снах Пелхема, умирающего у него на руках, слышал металлический голос эмикса, силился разглядеть размытые очертания Анны и чувствовал боль, много боли, такой настоящей, что впору было кричать, что Джон, вероятно, и делал. Он проснулся в поту, с колотящимся сердцем и шумом в ушах. Фантомная боль в отсутствующей ноге сводила с ума, в темноте комнаты мерещились призраки. О том, чтобы постараться снова уснуть, и речи идти не могло. На мгновение Джон захотел, чтобы Дориан был сейчас рядом с ним, хотя вряд ли андроид сумел бы ему хоть как-то помочь.

Джон поднялся, доковылял до протеза и, зафиксировав его на обрубке ноги, неторопливо прошёлся по комнате. Фантомная боль отступала, но душевные терзания обрушивались с новой силой. Он ощутил укол совести за то, как обошёлся с Дорианом в их последнюю встречу. Тот просто старался помочь, а Джон оттолкнул его, нагрубил, ранил его невозможную синтетическую душу. Пообещав себе извиниться при случае, Джон направился к кухне. Чашка кофе — и он будет в порядке. _Возможно_ , он будет в порядке, пусть даже и ненадолго.

Устроившись посреди гостиной с чашкой ароматной отравы в руках, Джон заметил входящее сообщение. Экран настойчиво мигал, издавая пищащие звуки, хотя ждать звонков в четыре часа утра Джону было попросту не от кого.

— Кеннекс слушает, — прохрипел он, нажимая на кнопку принятия вызова.

— Джон, это ты? — послышался голос на другом конце линии. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— В четыре утра? Восхитительно, — съязвил Кеннекс, с облегчением отмечая, что звонившим был Дориан.

— Я приеду? — полуутвердительно спросил тот.

— Как ты?.. — начал Джон, но Дориан уже отключился. — Действительно, мог бы не спрашивать…

Дориан добрался до дома Кеннекса на удивление быстро: менее, чем за двадцать минут. Не иначе как отрастил крылья.

— У тебя нет машины.

— Я вызвал такси, записал на твой счёт.

— Вот как.

Джон привычно ворчал, но был искренне рад видеть Дориана, хоть и не до конца понимал, чем обязан такому визиту. Словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, Дориан объяснил:

— У тебя были кошмары. У тебя всегда бывают кошмары после посещения памятолога.

— Да, ты это, прости, я был резок с тобой, мне не стоило…

— Ничего, Джон, я не сержусь, — с теплотой в голосе ответил диэрэн.

— Так ты здесь из-за моих кошмаров? И как только Руди отпустил тебя?

— Руди не знает. Я… я сбежал.

Джон схватился за голову. Сандра обязательно выскажет ему всё, что думает по поводу самовольно разгуливающего синтетика без прямой на это необходимости.

— Я уверен, капитан всё поймёт. И Руди тоже.

— Ты запихнул в себя чип чтения мыслей, что ли? — пробормотал Кеннекс, не зная, как реагировать на подобное заявление.

— Просто я хорошо изучил тебя, Джон, и ход твоих мыслей, он, знаешь ли, предсказуем.

— Вот спасибо, — скривился Кеннекс, стараясь игнорировать задетое самолюбие. — И всё же зачем ты приехал?

— У тебя были кошмары, как я и сказал. Подумал, что тебе будет легче, если кто-то разделит с тобой эту боль.

— Да что ты знаешь о боли? — вспылил Джон, чувствуя себя уязвимым.

— Не много. Но того, что я знаю, достаточно. — Дориан подошёл ближе и положил руку Кеннексу на плечо. — Ты можешь поговорить со мной, Джон, рассказать. Я здесь ради…

— Ради меня? — перебил Кеннекс.

— Верно. Ты не должен страдать в одиночестве.

Джон вздохнул. Одиночество. Мерзкое слово, идеально описывающее его состояние.

— С чего ты решил, что я страдаю? Может быть, я наслаждаюсь.

— В четыре утра?

Джон встретил эту ремарку тихим смешком.

— Ладно, садись. Ты не пьёшь, так что кофе не предлагаю.

Рука Дориана всё ещё покоилась на его плече, но Джон отошёл в сторону, приглашающим жестом указав на диван. Дориан забрался туда, подтянув под себя ноги, и выжидающе посмотрел на Джона:

— Рассказывай.

— Ничего нового, — Джон снова вздохнул, устраиваясь рядом. — Мне снилась облава Инсиндиката, и взрыв, и лицо Анны. Она смеялась надо мной, она _убивала_ меня, а я не мог ничего сделать.

— Продолжай.

— Я не помню. Я упускаю что-то, — Джон с силой потёр виски. — Анна была здесь, а я даже не знаю, чем мы занимались. В смысле, она могла найти доступ к моим делам, пока я спал. Она могла поставить «жучки». Она могла делать всё, а я её даже не заподозрил. Что со мной не так?

— Всё так, Джон, — Дориан подполз ближе, ободряюще тронул Кеннекса за предплечье. — Людям свойственно ошибаться или вести себя неосмотрительно, когда они счастливы. В этом нет твоей вины, Джон. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что был счастлив тогда.

— А теперь?

— Что — теперь?

— Я должен чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что мне хорошо… сейчас?

— Нет, — Дориан покачал головой и прислонился к плечу Кеннекса.

Воздух в комнате стал чересчур стянутым, слишком душным. Слова, произнесённые Джоном, можно было трактовать по-разному, поэтому Дориан спросил:

— Тебе хорошо _со мной_?

— Скорее плохо _без тебя_ , — признался Джон.

— Это поправимо.

— Что?

— Я могу остаться. Сегодня или… как пожелаешь. Капитан согласится, Руди сначала расстроится, но потом будет рад.

Джон улыбнулся, представив расстроенно-радостного Руди.

— Я благодарен тебе за поддержку. И я действительно рад, что ты здесь, — слова, подобные этим, давались Джону с трудом, но он чувствовал, что их нужно сказать. Дориан был слишком близко, от него тянуло теплом и спокойствием, каким-то безоговорочным принятием и… чем-то ещё.

— …так ты пожелаешь?

Видимо, Джон прослушал часть фразы. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дориана, и тот повторил:

— Чтобы я остался.

— Чёрт с тобой, — Джон усмехнулся и, сам того не заметив, уткнулся носом в мягкую синтетическую макушку. — Оставайся, сколько захочешь. Ты ведь захочешь?

— Конечно, Джон, ты разве ещё не понял?

— Только не говори, что это снова ради меня.

Дориан отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы внимательно посмотреть Джону в глаза, и тихо шепнул:

— Не ради тебя, Джон. Ради нас.

— Ну, разумеется, — выдохнул Джон. — Погоди, «нас»? С каких это пор существуем «мы»?

— Ты разбудил меня. Ты — мой человек. «Мы» всегда были, Джон. И не спорь.

— Но тебе нравится, когда я спорю, — заупрямился Кеннекс. — Или ты хочешь меня заткнуть? — Он прищурился и с явным вызовом заглянул в голубые глаза.

— Только если ты не возражаешь. Потому что при твоём возражении мои действия будут расценены…

— О боже, Дориан, просто заткнись и поцелуй меня.

— Как скажешь, Джон, — диэрэн прижался теснее, наклонил голову и соприкоснулся с Джоном губами, будто не веря в происходящее.

До утренней смены оставалось ещё три часа, и за это время им нужно было придумать, как объяснить всё капитану и Руди. Ну, или хотя бы самим себе.


End file.
